


Not all Myths are Monsters

by Amateurwriterfighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1500 word minimum for chapters after 1st, Amélie: 23, Gabriel: 29, Genji is the older brother, Genji: 19, Hana: 15, Hanzo panics a lot, Hanzo:15, Hierarchy stuff, High School, Ima give all of the ages, Jack: 30, Jesse:17, Lena: 16, Lúcio: 17, McCree is originally an asshole, Mei: 15, Multi, Only Mchanzo really., Others are minor but I might do oneshots, Reinhardt: 45, Spirit Animals, There is indeed teacher/student relationships, This is an AU, Winston: 36, Zenyatta: 15, jesse is jelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurwriterfighter/pseuds/Amateurwriterfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons. One might say they were one of the most glorious mythical creatures known to mankind. Another might think they're nothing but vicious, bloodthirsty monsters ready to eat you in one bite. Not many people had the "privilege" of knowing the actual truth to the beast, but Hanzo, was one of those few people. Having a birthmark completely wrapped around his arm in the form of a one of the fire-breathers, he knew all there is to really know about them. From history starting at the first dragon known, to legends that were said to carry on in the future, the youngest Shimada studied his heart out. That is, until he finds out that he has to transfer from being homeschooled to a private SAA (Spiritual Animal Academy). Yes, Blackwatch Academy would be a big change for the young man, though he would still meet others along the way. </p><p>Now who's this McCree everyone's talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is not my first fanfiction but it's the first I've posted here. If I have typos PLEASE INFORM ME. I'm not the best author but I'll try to do what I can, and for those of you that are like me, after the first chapter, each will have a 1500 words minimum. It's kinda hard to get in the mood for this to it might take extra long periods of time to post the chapters. Well, anyway, whoever does find this and read this, enjoy the story! No one nag me for this chapter not being long enough I. KNOW.  
> \---  
> UPDATE. The next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow morning. If you end up being new to clicking here, congrats you now know.

You were never one to be anxious, so expecting everyone to be an idiot compared to you wasn't surprising. Neither are you modest, which makes saying it aloud during supper not much to say either. It's been a tradition to move from home to a "more open" school for generations, you know that much, though Genji has been going for the past four years already, so nothing new. As soon as you decide to speak your mind your father is out of his chair as he continuously nags you in Japanese. 

"-Anata wa sore ga anata no atarashī akademī no hanashi o suru hōhō wa arimasen koto o shitte imasu! Anata wa, kono dōsa wa, sono chotto basho no tsūka suru koto ni naru to omoimasu ka?-" It doesn't end. 

Your brother thankfully understand the suffering of one of father's lectures and barely has to say much to have you both excused from the meal. Damn, tomorrow was gonna be...something. You rarely had any real social interaction with anyone outside of the spirit master league, no thanks to your father. The other students would, no doubt, think of you like a god, considering the Shimadas are a family of legendaries. Still, you have very little idea of whom you will be interacting with. Ok, you were a little anxious, but only about if this would be a good experience for you. To be honest, you didn't plan on going there to make friends. It's filled with other students you'll have to interact with but its still a place of learning. The problem is you already know everything they have to offer. 

Genji carelessly wishes you good luck quickly before leaving to go wherever the hell he goes at night. Sleep isn't the easiest thing for you to accomplish anymore and he knows it so he always leaves off the "goodnight" and "sleep well". Yet, you lay in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what tomorrow will bring, and from that day forth. It was obvious your father would expect nothing less than excellent grades and, finally, a girlfriend. My, had the family repeatedly reminded you of your loneliness, and while it would be nice, you've only felt that way about one person before. Really, you would still be with them if you hadn't moved. 

Calling this person 'them' makes you cringe. There's no other choice though, is there, considering that if you said their true gender, it would cost your family's honor, along with your own respect. Truly, your ancestors would pay no mind to what you envision your significant other to be like, and would rather demand a gorgeous, rich legendary. It's just...so difficult to deal with what lays at your feet including your sexuality and spirit animal. Well, there's never a choice in the matter when it comes to such high class bloodlines. 

As you close your eyes to prepare for the next few sleepless hours, images of who you might meet pops in your head. You doubt you would meet many other legendaries, let alone female high classes that would appeal to your taste. There were most likely 5-20 ledges, and while the school only had 500 students, it was still a small percentage. You brother manages to pick up every girl he meets, but it seems most just stay a lone fuck, while the only ones that develop into anything more last less than a week. You aren't required to do anything as ridiculous as that but if you don't bring back at least one girl by the end of the year father will have your head...

These thoughts continue for the next hour and a half before you hear your door open once again. All you can see is the glint of Genji's bright green hair and the pill he sets on your night stand. With a sigh you pop them into your mouth. Once you've lay on your side it only take about five minutes to feel the affect. It's not long before you fall into a deep slumber, dreams of monsters and ghouls, but one particular one sticks out. 

A werewolf.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a panic attack and makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've got what I want to go on down, I need to say some stuff. Everyday that I post a chapter, I will come back later to update the notes. It will say the approximate waiting time for the next chapter, so be aware! I was on a roll today so don't expect all updates to be like this. Like I said, inform me of typos..uh. What else...OH! Tags will be updated frequently! I am typing this as I go, and though I may have most of the story down, I have nOTHING prepared. Welp, new chapters up. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, my notes will casually increase in importance. I just forget what I'm supposed to be doing.
> 
> UPDATE. Chapter will be up in 1-3 days. I am unaware of whether I'll be in a good writing mood tomorrow or not so.

 

 

5:30.

 _Five fucking thirty_.

This is the day you realize how much you're actually gonna miss being homeschooled.

The new alarm clock sitting on your nightstand goes off way too early for your liking, starting your day. Hell, how does Genji deal with this? No matter, you slam your fist on the clock, ending up closer to breaking it rather than silencing. Leaning up to stretch, you're suddenly very aware of how much shit you'll be dealing with today. New people, new rules, new lessons, it all seems so unreal, and as much as you'd like to deny it for one more full day in your bed, Genji is yelling for you to join him on the floor while he seems to be half-way done with his sit-ups. Letting out a continuous groan ((otherwise telling him to shut up)), you roll carelessly onto the ground next to him and yank your clothes from the dresser.

True, you are part of a strong Japanese heritage, which gives away why you don't have the most...normal clothes, but you're 99% sure that the clothes you were given were supposed to be spray painted with "I'm asian". To start, you had an entire Kamishimo ((it's an outfit made up of three pieces. Look it up online)), decked out with the your clan's symbol, storm patterns including both lightning, clouds, and your dragons, and golden hems. As well as that, you had sandals that were ridiculously fancy and a ribbon to put up your hair. Even Genji lets out a chuckle as he throws on his hoodie and jeans.

Throwing the horrendous outfit to the side was probably the most enjoyable thing you've had to deal with all morning. Instead you decide to wear a simple navy blue yukata, though still choosing to wear the same sandals. Your hair is left down due to your own choice and, well. You might as well continue to get ready.

Downstairs both father and Genji sit eating breakfast. Before they can even ask if you would like to eat with them you're running off to pack lunch, seeing as it's better to not disappoint them both with the commentary you tend to let out. Nothing in your kitchen seems appetizing to you so you decide to grab shove some leftovers in a tub. Besides, if you don't want it after all you can just give it to someone else. When you feel a hand on your shoulder it takes all of your energy to not slap the possessor.

"Hanzo." Genji. You knew it. Dammit why's he speaking English? "I can tell you are worried, brother."

"Nonsense! I am simply not hungry, so please keep me from interrupting your meal." You give him a stern look hoping he buys it, though, you know the hope is useless. One thing about Genji and you was that you could always read each other's emotions.

"I am not just talking about the food, you know that. You were awake longer than usual and could barely decide what to wear instead of what father suggested. You can stay home today if you're truly feeling that ill because of this." Fuck. He's obviously right, but you can't miss the first day. It would absolutely ruin any reputation you have the opportunity of earning. There's a sudden smug grin on his face from watching your reaction. There's no need to speak of your answer.

"We leave at 6:50. Be sure you have everything you would need," he finally states before walking off. Checking the time on your phone you realize that's in 10 minutes. To some people, that might be ten minutes to watch tv, or play a video game, but you have to sit there and look down at the ground in fear of what today has to offer. There's a big chance it won't be interesting and you'll only speak to a few people, but there's an equally large chance that you get your self into a shit load of drama.

As you list off the possibilities that could lead to disaster, you get a text from your brother requesting that you hurry outside, for the limo should be there any second. Gathering the last of your hope, you puff out you chest and head out to the front of the gate.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Genji looks mighty relieved when you sit yourself next to him on one of the neighborhood's decorative benches, bag slung lazily over your back. There's complete silence during the wait, which turned out to be longer than he had said because he "wanted to spend more time with his baby brother before his first day of big kid school". His words, not yours.

The ride arrived and the driver is hopping out quickly to open the door for you two. You were never one to really enjoy the luxury of the limo your father always insisted on, on the other hand Genji was in love with it. You didn't need to go to his school to know he was immensely popular, none the less a fuckboy. The door closes behind you and you whip out your phone. 6:53. You had plenty of time to get there, but you might have to rush to grab your schedule and locker combination. The whole duration of the ride both of you are just sitting on your phones, Genji listening to J-pop. You're just scrolling through twitter, mostly for the purpose of getting used to America's train of thought. You suddenly regret your decision. Who the fuck is Donald Trump?

Ugh. You arrive at Blackwatch Academy at 7:00 and thankfully it isn't a surprise when practically everyone stares at you when exiting the limo. You're dressed in Japanese robes, wearing shoes and a bag that both look like they cost $200 each, and you just came out of a limousine. Who _wouldn't_ stare? After dusting yourself off, your brother decides to lead you to the office to get the information you need. The academy does look high class, but not fancy. You can't help but admire the murals consisting of the history of spirit controllers. There are stories of people that possessed gods as their spiritual aid, stories of thieves that would murder master's in an attempt to gain their power, only to be cursed for all of eternity. Some of the art was representing some of the most bloody, horror filled moments in the history of spirit mastery, yet the painting made it seem like nothing more than a puzzle piece that lead to the peace of all.

Shit, Genji has been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. "Hanzo! We need to hurry!" You're both turning heads to run towards the office. You can't seem to weave through the crowd as well as he is, and eventually you've lost track of where you even are. All you can see are the other people staring at you as sweat beads down your forehead. _Run_ , your brain tells you, and you fucking do. You're quick to charge through the other teens but you stop repeatedly, headache soon taking over.

Someone apparently notices your distress and squeezes over to you. It isn't Genji, but they look worried. "Sir, you need some help?" More people follow. A circle of confused students start to join around you as you curl up on the ground, beginning to hyperventilate. _Help help help help help help_ you're thoughts scream.

Hell this is going horribly. Everyone is looking at you and you're so scared, you're supposed to be okay. Genji is supposed to protect you. No one is supposed know you exist. Later you'll hear stories of the new kid that broke down and cried. Regret fills your thoughts. Why did you decide to come? You squint your eyes trying block out the tears.  
  
"Stop!" a voice you most definitely don't recognize yells above the others.

From the ground you can't see much, but you can see the outline of someone small and chubby shooing them away in an attempt to get to you as fast as they can. You see a small hand reach to help you up, and take it in a heartbeat.

Turns out it's a girl. She's probably a good foot shorter than you, and looks slightly Asian. She chuckles when you almost fall back over from the height difference. Damn, you can't even imagine the look on your father's face if you brought a girl as cute as her home. When she starts fully laughing at you, you then realize you've been staring.

"You're new," the girl says when her fit of laughter comes to a halt. Her voice is soft and cheerful, nothing like the group of students that were surrounding you before. "You're not doing well with that either."

Embarrassment floods you. "I- uh, have never been to a public school such as this. I just started as freshman." The smile on her face is beautiful, but you pay no mind to it.

"Me too! Well I mean, sorry, I'm a freshman too, but I've been going to public schools all of my life. I'm Mei-ling by the way, but you can just call me Mei." Once again, a hand is being extended out towards you, this time for you to shake. Her name explains a lot about her Asian looks, but she still answers the question on her own. "I'm Chinese by the way, if you're wondering."

"Yes well, uh, thank you. My name is Hanzo Shimada." You try not to seem taken off-guard by the immediate response but probably end by making a fool of yourself. The mention of your last name causes Mei's eyes to light up.

"I knew you were a Shimada! You're Genji's brother right? Oh my! I need to see your dragons!" Oh. Well that explains it. Welp by the sounds of it you're either gonna be able to make up-

_ RIIIIIING _

Mei gasps and looks around as students scurry into the classrooms. "Have you gotten your schedule yet Hanzo? Class is starting!" Panic overwhelms you. Where'd Genii go!? He was supposed to take you to the office to get what you needed. You shake your head frantically and look around only to notice the hallways are completely empty.

"Lets go," she squeals, grabbing your wrist and speeding off in a random direction. You're dragged from hall to hall until you reach what seems to be the office. Mei runs up to the woman at the front, panting, and starts murmuring something. You can't hear what she says, but she comes back with two passes, your schedule, and a sticky-note with your locker and combination on it. Waving, she scurries off into the endless hallways.

Today's gonna be a long day.

  



	3. Bunnies, Pandas, and Adorable Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has to introduce himself and his spiritual aid to the class. McCree manages to be there around the time and witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO ITS 1 IN THE MORNING WHERE I AM AND IM ACTUALLY REALLY HAPPY ABOUT HIS STORY. SO MUCH THAT I CANT SLEEP. I WAS SO HYPED ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND ALREADY FINISHED IT SO HAVE AT IT KIDDIES. Hopefully this satisfies my needs and I can pass out. Um okay so what do I need to say...uh McCree and Hanzo have different personalities. Hanzo has extreme anxiety and McCree hates being outranked, so yeah. Just be patient I know what's supposed to happen. Watch for typos yadayadayada. If there is stuff people want me to say in notes I have no clue so unless someone screeches for me to do something I won't care. 
> 
> I'm gonna take a lil break and probably not post for a few days. If I don't post longer than a week, someone yell at me.
> 
> UPDATE. A new chapter will be up really soon actually. I'm doin good with writing so if I just stay in bed all day it will be up in just a few hours. If not, those of you awake at like midnight will see it.

  
Turns out Mei has the same homeroom as you. You figure this out by flopping into the classroom, causing her to jump up and down, flailing her arms around while pointing at the seat in front of her. Though Mei is an incredibly friendly face to see in here, everyone else is practically staring into your soul. The teacher, Ms.Amari you had read, was giving you a dark glare that, much to your slim luck, was quick to be replaced by a slight, obviously aggravated, smile.

"Welcome! Please take a seat." You swiftly slip into the seat Mei was suggesting and face the front of the class. "You are lucky we have not begun introductions yet. I will have to change your mark on the attendance." As Amari turns away, the whole class starts chatting.

Mei taps your shoulder and grins. "Be happy it is the first day! Some kids told me that she would have destroyed you in the middle of the year." You can't help but roll your eyes at the dry remark. Amari looked so old, you all had to agree. She couldn't hurt a fly. You don't realize you said this out loud and when you see a pencil fly directly by your face, Mei is the only thing that keeps you passing out. The rest of the class is silent, staring in either awe or fear.

"Now Hanzo- that is you, correct?" You don't say a word, just nod. "Well I'm sorry to say, I will not tolerate that attitude in my class." She ponders for a moment. "But...I'll have to let you off with a warning. Just know tomorrow I will not hold back, my aim is perfect." The whole class takes one last glance at the pencil now stuck in wall before they take their seats.

"Now today, in each class, you will be doing nothing but an introduction. Since it takes so long to get all of you, you only have the ability to be up here 2 minutes before I grab my staple gun, understood?" You think that every single one of you just swallowed the last of your pride. "We will be going by whoever I think is paying the least attention." None of you have to look long before you can tell who. "Hana. You're up first."

In the last row sits a girl in a bright pink hoodie, a white shit that says "D.va 1, Bad guys 0", denim shorts way too short for any normal human being, and purple high-tops. She's chewing on the end of a pencil and either forgot she had earbuds in, or just doesn't give a shit. After realizing about 23 students were looking directly at her, she pulls out her earbuds and responds with a lone "wha?"

"Hana, you will be the first to introduce yourself to the class. Please step up." Ms,Amari crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

It takes this so called "Hana" perhaps 30 seconds to comprehend what's going on. "Oh. Oooooh. Oh yeah okay!" Wow, a sudden boost of optimism wasn't what you were expecting. Your attention is directed to the front of the room. "K so my names Hana as you all should know from Ms.Nags-a-lot over here." The gesture towards Ms.Amari cracks up the class. "I'm from Korea and I'm an intense gamer, live-streaming all the time, and uh...what else..."

"What about your spiritual aid," Ms.Amari drops in.

"Oh yeah that! Uh," she mumbles. "It's kinda hard to summon her. She's really jumpy." The teacher quirks an eyebrow but insists she try.

Hana stands, back facing the class, and shuts her eyes. A little tune is hummed.

The tune is so quiet yet cheerful. It sounds like she's whispering the intro to an anime.

Her arms raise from her sides as a yellow light slowly forms in front of her. When she turns around its blinding, as if the sun was resting on her chest, and the singing is much louder. You can hear every word.

" _그리고 늑대 는 지금 나를 멈출 수 없다 !_ " As she yells those finally last words, the bright light looks as if it implodes, forming into a ball in her hands. There's only one audible "huh-" before the ball explodes, knocking multiple classmates to the ground. When you look back at Hana, in front of her sits a golden rabbit. Hana herself has a smile on her face as her hand rests on its head.

All of a sudden there's a loud clap behind you all. It seems that Ms.Amari enjoyed the performance. "Well done, Hana. Quite the summoning." Hana looks away, flustered. "I must ask you to return to your seat though. The summoning alone was 2 minutes. You might want to improve that as well." She nods, taking a seat and grabbing her earbuds.

"Next will be-" You drown out the sound of the other students. You'll look up if your interested, but for now you don't care. Mei passes you a note asking about your hobbies and such, which you answer and decide it would be appropriate to ask the same. Mei apparently wields a polar bear as her aid, wants to make the world a better place, is best friends with some Senior named Zarya, which explains how she knew so much about the academy already. She also tells you about the "popular kids" so you can look out for them. Not that you care much. You read off Genji's name in the list somewhere, but otherwise there's people like Drinet, Lena, and some guy named Jesse McCree.

"Hanzo." You're being called, _shit_. There's no way the dragons are gonna like this...

You step up to the front and rub your arm nervously. Amari nods, waiting patiently. "I'm uh.." It's hard to speak like this. "My name is Han-"

Before you could finish you hear the classroom door open. You growl, turning to see the face of who interrupted you.

_Hot damn._

There sits another student, probably a senior, fully dressed in cowboy garments. He's chewing on a toothpick while he leans on the doorframe. "Oh seems I've interrupted. Don't mind me, keep goin." The cowboy eyes you up and down with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Y-yes. Right. My name is Hanzo Shimada," you start. Few people in the room say much but when you look back at the intruder his eyes are wide. "I am part of the Shimada clan, a legendary bloodline." Now THAT gets people's attention. The entire class is wide eyed and curious now, with kinda puts you off a bit.

"Please, do show us what you mean Shimada," Amari pretty much commands. The attention is a little overwhelming and you know you're visibly shaking.  
  
"Of c-course I..." You're looking down at the ground, your knees about to fail you. "Give me a moment." There's no excuse if you end up puking and there's a 65% chance that's what's gonna happen. _Deep breaths Hanzo. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, bre_ a-

"Hurry up you pussy!" The class subtly laughs the other teens remark. Your breath quickens. IN, out, in, out, in. You hold your breath while preparing to summon your dragons.

_ Eyes closed. _

_ Mouth shut. _

_ Breath held. _

You breathe out one last time.

 _Let the dragon consume you_.

When you open your eyes all you can see is a light shade of blue swarming around you. You summoned them in a calm state, meaning they wouldn't have an effect on anyone in the room. Either way, they swarm around you to keep in place while the power of your summoning reduces. When the dragons are under control they ever so slowly float beside you for the rest of the class to see them in all of their beauty. You wear a smirk as you turn you head to the cowboy who looks like he could pass out any second, and bow down to the class. They all seem dumbstruck when the dragons do it with you, bringing upon you a fit of laughter.

"Ehem," Ms.Amari speaks up. "Very good Hanzo. Please take a seat." Everyone gathers near your seat trying to get your attention in their whispers. You have no interest in what they have to say, they can bother you later. Right now your focused on the cowboy whispering into Amari's ear, simultaneously glaring at you from across the room and trying to tell you something win his hands. The prosthetic arm catches you off guard, but you decide to question it. Dumb choice for someone normal, but you can relate to people like this cowboy.

In response to the questioning points and glances, he scowls and marched toward the door, before he leaves, he catches one last look at you. You take the opportunity to kick your legs up on your desk. The sound of metal bumping against the wood isn't pleasant, but he would know it's familiar sound to him.


	4. Cowboy is who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has troubles with a certain cowboy and finally finds out who Jesse McCree is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I'm so tired. I want sleep but I like writing sometimes. I was supposed to finish this last night but I was dragged into a movie marathon. Uh, none of the random names mean anything in this story, they're just for the purpose of movie forward. As always, comment on typos or my grammar pLEASE. I appreciate any help. Uh. Ok so I need to explain something. 
> 
> Each spiritual aid has a materialized rank. Each material(( or trait sometimes)) represents something important about that specific spirit, not the animal. There's also ranks based on animal history and whether they ever actually existed or not. Example of a few full spirits: Someone might have a...let's say squirrel as an aid. The squirrel is an old hunt animal, around today in most places you go, making it a commoner- it's animalistic rank. depending on the master and the skill of the squirrel itself, materials will vary. If the squirrel was clever, it would most likely be bronze due to it being a commoner. If it was fragile but strong and agile, it would probably be silver. So what you would end up getting is a common silver and/or bronze squirrel. Hanzo owns a dragon, but displays it in the pair((this is a metaphor shush)). Since the dragon goes WAAAAAY back in time and it isn't known for true existence BUT is a major legend, he comes out as the rarest of them all, a legendary. His dragons are quite complicated so he just describes them as the dragons of the wind, when really they are ivory ((I'll explain ivory one day)) He owns a legendary spirit dragon to be exact with names. I would explain McCrees, but that's for the future. Welp, enjoy! Almost 2000 words this chapter and over 1000 of that was in the last hour I'm happy.
> 
> REALLY LATE UPDATE: An extra long chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon. Limit will be 5000 words so if this is viewed, I advise you look out for it. Sorry for not updating, I'm a new freshman actually and I had to head over to the school for books and was busy preparing for band, cuz I haven't practiced for over two months. Luv y'all!

 

Its 8:45 when the bell rings once again. Mei snatches your schedule out of your hands before you have a moment to read it.

"Gym. Aww, I was hoping you had the same as me again," she murmurs and pouts. "Whelp, see you at lunch Shimada! Have fun with the other legendaries!" Her boots squeak against the tile floor as she skips away. The gym is on the opposite side of campus...meaning you'll have to run... Without any choice you begin to, once again, speed through the mess of students in order to reach the other side of the damn school.

Each period has a 3 minute transition and it's already been two. Picking up the pace, you maneuver skillfully between each crevice in the crowd. There's bumps along the way as you try to move around, and you're sure that many of the students are going to purposely push you to the floor at some point, but lighting shines from the end of the hall and you think you can-

_"Hey, watch it, dragon breath!"_

_Oof!_

Someone among the students collides with you, knocking you both to the ground in an instant. Your head hurts like hell and whoever fell with you felt like a brick wall. With the amount of amount of people you saw before falling you aren't sure if it isn't. Rubbing your head, you turn back to spit at the clumsy fool, only to find the cowboy from earlier beat you to it.

"The hell you doin runnin down the halls to get to what I'm guessin is the goddamn special ed class?!Just go around ye dumbass!" It somehow doesn't surprise you when he physically spits on you. Boy looks like he hopped out of a costume store after living in the cowboy department for five years. His hat lay next to your feet, but as you reach down to retrieve it for him he growls and snatches it up. "Stay outa my way Shimada. Stay outa my way."

Throughout the time you had fallen, spoken to the mystery boy, and gathered yourself, not once did you pay any mind to the empty hallways before you. Yes, it seems that you had collapsed at the same time as the bell's ringing and were late, yet again. You scurry into the gym, just in time for roll call. Still, it is a requirement for you to excuse yourself in order to change into the right clothing. What a surprise, the cowboy enthusiast is in there too.

It's not clear to you specifically why he was in the room last period, for it is obvious that he isn't in the same grade as you, though, it seemed like he knew Ms.Amari well. Maybe he was one of her students from the previous years? No matter, he growls a reminder to _"stay outa his way"_ , afterwards forcing his abundance of accessories into his locker. You begin to strip and fold your clothes neatly enough to fit into- Wait your locker, you forgot. Come to think of it, Mei didn't hand you anything for this period... It couldn't be that she didn't read- it. Oh _god_.

You just have to go out there and ask for what you need. No big deal. Meanwhile, Cowboy is pushing right past you to get to class, and you suppose he assumed that you didn't notice the smug look on his face. Weird...but you just shrug it off. You reach over to grab your clothes but feel nothing but air in your grasp. When you turn your head, your eyes widen in sudden realization.

Cowboy took your clothes.

The bastard managed to obtain them whilst in the process of pushing past you. Your hands remain latched onto your biceps in a failed attempt at somewhat covering your chest, but it was no use really when you had to go out there soon. You would swallow the last of your pride before stepping out, but you were afraid had none left. Holding a breath, you prepare to step into the gym.

You were not prepared to step into the gym.

With the way the gym was set up, the entrances to both lockers rooms were side by side in the middle of one of the walls. It seems that during warm ups the class was facing towards that particular wall, leaving you in front of about 70 students doing push ups and two coaches in nothing but underwear. This day couldn't get any better could it? Well, cowboy would like to prove you wrong. No words are spoken as you are all frozen in an extremely awkward silence. Cowboy breaks this silence by whistling and throwing your yukata directly at your face. That's when mayhem starts.

Moments later, about 6 six girls begin to scream, and at the same time most of the men are laughing their asses off. One of the coaches shuffles you back into the locker room though the other decides it's best to just yell at you. Never once did you think that closing a door would bring upon you so much joy. All things considsered you should probably pay attention to the coach currently demanding for your name and size. As soon as you respond she's chucking clothes at you and shoving a piece of paper into your arms. "Just change without a word," she mumbles. You stuff the clothing cowboy had thrown to you into your new locker with a snarl, grabbing your gym clothes and silently shoving them on.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Your coach, which you had discovered was coach Reinhardt, is sadly the one who had yelled at you for the clothes indecent. At least you know Reinhardt is at your level. All of the students were separated into two groups, prey and predator. You don't find out what and why Cowboy is in the same group as you but you're impressed by Reinhardt's royal lion. After the students were separated, they were to find a partner among their group and stand on their half of the gym along a dictated line. The steps are simple but you seem to struggle a bit.

Being grouped was simple, just move toward the correct coach. Finding a partner was a entirely different story. Dozens of people run over to you at the call of partnership, leaving you swarmed. Guess the underwear didn't have much of an affect on them. You have to scan through the students to find anyone slightly suitable, and luckily, spot the perfect match. Across the gym sits a incredibly muscular woman, her hair dyed pink and her shirt looking like it would burst from her just flexing. She notices your glare and stomps over, and you mean it when you say stomps, giving you the most perplexed look possible. This woman was about twice the size of you and looked like a monstrosity up close.

"Let me guess. You want to be partner? If that is so, what is name?" She reaches out her hand to shake and your almost too frightened to reciprocate. You swallow the lump in your throat to start, gathering up the courage to respond.

"I am Hanzo Shimada," is stated simply as you reach out to shake her hand, not truly astonished by her grip, but still you notice the diversity. She works up a somewhat smile among pulling her hands back to her hips, with a short nod which you guess was supposedly he granting you permission to work with her.

"Name is Zarya. Happy to work with you." That accent of hers is so thick you could cut a knife through her words, making it easy to decipher what her nationality is. The both of you half-march half-strut over to the nearest empty space on the line, working up casual conversation to pass the time until each student has a partner. Apparently you would all be battling a different pair on your side of the gym in front of the entirety of the class. Meanwhile, throughout the time you had all prepared for this massacre, some of the injured students had written down each pair that had caught their eye and thrown it into a hat for drawing.

Reinhardt's thunderous voice catches your attention. "Not all of you will be able to prove yourselves today, but we hope we'll get most of ya. After all, it's more fun seeing you less prepared for something like this." Zarya and you are fine. In the time of your small talk with the woman you had learned that she was the master of an ivory bear, almost matching your own power, but not quite. Midst the time of Reinhardt's miniature lecture, Zarya had asked a little more about yourself. Religion, classes, race, etc.  
  
"What is favorite sport?" she whispers, all the while trying not to draw attention to the back.

"I do not have many thoughts on American sports, though I am a master in archery and swordsmanship." The beast actually looks impressed with your answer. It's best _not_ to mention Genji at this time.

"Lena and Archisen versus Cade and Alaska!" The fights have begun.  
Lena, otherwise known as tracer is seemingly popular from what you can tell, what with the majority of students taking the time to cheer her on. She's also the master of a silver cheetah, which was questionable to start, though when she started moving, you were quick to recognize what was so impressive about her.

This girl looked like she could move _at the speed of light_. Her body flashed from place to place, jumping and startling her enemy constantly. The battle was gonna be over way too fast, only leaving opportunity for you two to be called. You're lucky that wasn't the case for three more battles.

Reinhardt was speaking...well yelling again after the fourth. "We need to make these battles more intense! Thrilling! You're all too weak!" Coach runs to the back room and returns with random items in his arms. He was just about to add them to the battle ground when the person coaching the prey knocked it all out of his hands.

"Here's the deal. Rule is you have to have someone down by the four minute mark, if not, you and your partner will be forced to stay fifteen extra minutes to practice, alright?" Over half of the class trembles, even those who have already battled. "Now, what are the next names Jamison?" The coach is yelling back to the kid with the broken leg and messed up hair who looks just about passed out. You twitch when he just slaps his hand into the hat and pulls out two teams.

Jamison reads them out drunkenly. "Jesse and William versus Handsoap and Zarya." You step up to the makeshift arena, thwacking the injured kid in the back of the head for the insult along the way. You're curious about who was set up to battle you two, and you feel bad for whoever it is. Zarya looks like she was ready to pound them into a pulp with a grin on her face, which you guess boosts your confidence even more? It doesn't matter.

What does matter is the color you see rise above the crowd. What does matter is the way your mysterious opponent waltzes over to the arena. What does matter is the hat planted on his head. What matters is that you just found out who that so called Jesse McCree was.

Cowboy steps up to the arena. 


	5. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER IT IS MY APOLOGY FOR HUGE DELAY

I'm so so soon sorry for not posting for so long and lying about a new chapter over a month ago. The problem is I had a large chapter finished on my tablet, 5,000 words, and took it out with me more often. The day I said it would be posted, it was not done but I finished two days after. It was mid-day when I was out and about and I dropped the bag I carry my tablet in and it got ran over. I do not own my own laptop or anything of that sort and the only reason I could post this was because my friend allowed me to use her laptop. My tablet will not be fixed for a shitty length of time and there will be no post for maybe 2 more months because I'm poor as fuck and it's a $200 fix. When it is fixed, I won't post immediately because of personal stuff, but it will be out maybe 2 days after. There will be no post about the fix. So what I'm saying is:

The next chapter is on a broken device

I do not know when exactly it will be up but in about 2 months

It costs $200 to fix it

I will be posting 2-4 days after I fix my device

 

I would put a bit of the next chapter here but iT SEEMS I DON'T HAVE A WAY OF RETRIEVING THAT.


End file.
